


Desire

by shions_heart



Series: Vibrato [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (sorta more like post-canon? idk honestly), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bokuto, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, violinist akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Akaashi's violin recital, Bokuto takes him back to his dorm to do some celebrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is dedicated to both Gin and Takei, because their thirst and love for Bokuaka fuels my desire to write for them. <3 I love you two so much, honestly. Your enthusiasm for this pairing makes me fall in love with them each time you talk about them! I'm so blessed to have you both as inspirations. 
> 
> I hope you like it!!!

Akaashi Yuuka’s hands are like her son’s. They’re slender yet strong, and when it’s time to be gentle, they are so with a tenderness that’s comforting and warm. Akaashi often wonders what those fingers would feel like on his face, running through his hair, affectionately tucking a curl behind his ear. But rarely do they brush against his skin. Even now they seem to be careful _not_ to touch him, as they straighten the tie around his neck.

“Remember to keep your back straight,” Yuuka says gently. “Focus on the music and don’t be nervous. Your father and I are here to support you.”

“Thanks, Okaasan,” Akaashi says, shifting on his feet. The cacophony of sound from the orchestra warming up is loud in his ears, drowning out his own voice. He swallows hard, curling his fingers tightly around the neck of his instrument and the bow in his other hand.

Yuuka smiles at him, and she leans forward. Akaashi ducks his head, closing his eyes and wishing, hoping for a forehead kiss at the very least, if not an actual hug. But instead, she simply runs her hands over his shoulders, smoothing down his suit jacket, before turning away. Akaashi keeps his head bowed, watching her sparkling heels and the hem of her long black dress, as she turns and walks away.

He rolls his shoulders. He tells himself that it’s fine. He doesn’t need a hug of reassurance, because he’s not nervous. He’s rehearsed this piece so many times over the past few months that he could play it in his sleep, probably. So, really, there was no need to desire that special, encouraging touch that would let him know everything would be okay.

Lifting his head, Akaashi takes a deep breath, releasing it slowly, before he moves toward the wings of the stage. Before he can fully approach, however, he hears a scuffle behind him. Turning, he fights a smile at the sight of Bokuto struggling to get backstage past two large stagehands dressed in black, attempting to hold him back.

“Sir, only family is allowed beyond this point,” one of them says.

“Aw come on, guys! That’s my boyfriend! I have to tell him good luck!” 

Akaashi bites back a laugh, setting his violin and bow down before moving into the hallway where the three are grappling in a strange wrestling match of sorts. Shaking his head, he stands over the three men, clasping his hands behind his back.

“Bokuto-san, this is highly inappropriate behavior.”

Bokuto looks up at him with a grin, one arm locked around the neck of each stagehand. “Akaashi! I came to see you play!”

“I see that. Please release these men and get off the floor.”

Bokuto lets go and jumps to his feet, still grinning. The stagehands move more slowly, grimacing and rubbing their throats. Akaashi apologizes, as he takes Bokuto’s arm and pulls him backstage.

“I appreciate you coming to see me, Bokuto-san, but you could’ve sent someone to fetch me instead of forcing your way in yourself.” Akaashi drops his hand from Bokuto’s arm reluctantly, but Bokuto picks it up before it can fall away, grasping it tightly.

“That’s no fun though. I wanted you to see how determined I was to wish you good luck.” Bokuto hops forward then, wrapping his arms around Akaashi and picking him up in a hug.

Akaashi is startled at first, but he quickly relaxes into the hug, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s neck. He turns his face into Bokuto’s hair, basking in his warmth and the feel of his strong arms around him. He doesn’t want him to let go, wants to stay like this forever, but eventually he taps Bokuto’s shoulder and his boyfriend carefully sets him back on the floor.

“You’re going to do great,” Bokuto says happily, his face flushed.

Akaashi stares at him, resisting the overwhelming urge to grab him and kiss him up against the wall backstage. He doesn’t have the time for it, and there are people rushing back and forth, getting ready for the performance.

“Akaashi-san, you’re on in five,” the stage manager calls to him, before turning away to say something into his headset.

Akaashi feels a slight flutter in his stomach, but one look at Bokuto’s beaming face calms him, and he smiles.

“Go take your seat, Bokuto-san. I’ll see you after the show.”

Bokuto glances toward the stage, taking in the various orchestra members shifting in their seats, adjusting their music and murmuring to each other. He turns back to Akaashi and gives him a thumbs up.

“Good luck!”

Akaashi’s smile widens. “You’re supposed to say ‘break a leg.’”

Bokuto’s eyes grow large. “Oh, really? Break _both_ your legs then!”

Akaashi laughs. It’s a light, delighted sound; so rare that Bokuto actually pauses to study him, and the look of adoration in his eyes causes Akaashi to blush. He turns away, attempting to cool his rapidly heating cheeks. He feels Bokuto’s arms come around him, the heat of his breath against his neck and cheek, before there’s the soft press of lips just below his ear. He shivers.

“You’ll be amazing,” Bokuto murmurs. And then he’s gone, and Akaashi’s skin tingles from the lingering warmth of his body.

He takes a couple deep breaths to steady himself, before stepping over to where he set down his violin and bow. Picking them up, he moves to the wings. Closing his eyes, he pictures Bokuto’s smile before him, and this image alone causes his muscles to relax.

_Is this love? Or merely affection?_

The performance goes smoothly, as he anticipated. It isn’t difficult to pick Bokuto out of the crowd, him being the only one waving ecstatically before the people around him force his hand down. Akaashi fights another smile, focusing on his music then, on hitting all the right notes, in flowing effortlessly with the sound of the orchestra behind him.

They flow together in perfect cadence, and Akaashi feels like he’s floating, swept away by the melody and the beauty of the music surrounding him. By the end, he forgets about the crowd until the soft echoes of that final note give way to thunderous applause. He opens his eyes, moving his gaze over his proud, smiling parents, to the form of Bokuto, jumping up and down while clapping enthusiastically.

“Yeah! Akaashi! Yeah!”

Akaashi bows, his face flushed. And when he straightens, he can’t help but grin.

  

Bokuto ambushes him after the performances. Akaashi is speaking to his parents, and they suggest going out for dinner, when Akaashi feels a heavy weight on his back and immediately knows that Bokuto has tackled him. He staggers forward under the weight, swallowing the surprised laugh that threatens to break forth. Akaashi’s parents look on with slight bewilderment, as Akaashi straightens and shakes off his cumbersome boyfriend.

“Bokuto-san, these are my parents,” he introduces. “Okaasan, Otoosan, this is Bokuto Koutarou. My . . . teammate.”

Akaashi’s neck feels warm, as he catches Bokuto’s quick glance toward him in his peripheral. Bokuto says nothing but greets his parents politely. Akaashi fidgets, knowing he should have introduced Bokuto as his boyfriend, but he hasn’t had that conversation with his parents yet, and doing so in front of the performance hall doesn’t seem like the best course of action. 

“We were about to head out for dinner,” Yuuka says with a faint smile. “Would you like to join us Koutarou-kun?”

“Actually, I was hoping I could take Akaashi out myself,” Bokuto says, scuffing his shoe against the sidewalk. He turns to look at Akaashi, and Akaashi knows his face is red. He can feel the heat burning along his neck and across his cheeks. There’s a look in Bokuto’s eye, a questioning one, almost tentative. Akaashi doesn’t like it. He wants to kiss him hard and assure him that this is what he wants, that Bokuto is whom he wants.

But of course his parents are standing before them, still looking bemused.

“Is that what you’d like, Keiji?” Yuuka asks gently, watching her son with a gaze that seems knowing.

Akaashi doesn’t catch it but instead continues to watch Bokuto, nodding slightly after a moment.

“Yes, Okaasan,” he says, turning back to give his parents a small bow. “If that’s okay.” He holds out his violin case to them, and Yuuka takes it with a thoughtful look.

“Don’t be home too late.”

That’s all she says, before linking her arm through her husband’s and turning them toward their car. Akaashi watches them go a moment, before turning back to Bokuto.

“Bokuto-san, I’m so—”

“It’s just because you haven’t told them yet, right?” Bokuto asks with a crooked smile.

Akaashi hesitates, before nodding.

“You really do like me and want to be with me?”

“Of course.”

Bokuto grins and grabs his hand. “It’s fine then! Let’s go.”

He begins to drag Akaashi down the sidewalk, and it doesn’t take long before Akaashi realizes that they’re not heading toward any restaurant that he knows about.

“Bokuto-san, this is the way toward our university.” The performance center sits near the center of the city, and Akaashi can see the tops of the buildings that make up the university drawing nearer in the distance.

“Yeah!”

Bokuto doesn’t offer any further explanation, but Akaashi can feel his hand starting to sweat in his own. Curious as to what this means, Akaashi remains silent and allows Bokuto to lead him toward the second year dorms of the university. Bokuto seems nervous now, or excited, because he’s trembling, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he leads Akaashi up the stairs. Akaashi is thoroughly bewildered, but it’s cute, so he doesn’t say anything.

Bokuto opens a door to what Akaashi assumes is his room, pulling him inside. He shuts the door, and Akaashi observes the small space. It’s cluttered, but not as messy as Akaashi might’ve expected. He wonders if maybe Bokuto cleaned some for him, and that thought makes him smile faintly.

Bokuto hovers near the door, poking his fingers together. Akaashi turns to him, raising his eyebrows.

“Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“Well, I sort of . . . uh, I thought maybe you’d want to . . . you know, after your performance . . .” He trails off, a light flush darkening the array of light freckles scattered across his nose and cheekbones. 

Akaashi feels like he knows what Bokuto is asking, and he steps forward, his skin already prickling in anticipation. Gently, he sets his hands on Bokuto’s shoulders, slowly running them down his chest. The muscles twitch beneath his fingertips through the thin material of Bokuto’s shirt, and Akaashi smirks faintly. He comes to the edge of Bokuto’s shirt, slipping his hands beneath the material to scrape his nails lightly over Bokuto’s abdomen.

“Uh,” Bokuto coughs, pressing his hands against the door behind him.

Akaashi’s smirk widens. “Yes, Bokuto-san? You were saying?”

Bokuto’s throat bobs quickly. He grins shakily, before setting his hands on Akaashi’s waist. Akaashi can feel the heat of them through his suit, and he suppresses a shiver, though he instinctively steps closer. Sliding his leg between Bokuto’s, he presses in as close as he can, until he can feel Bokuto’s heart pounding rapidly, matching the quickening rhythm of his own. He tilts back his head, and Bokuto meets him halfway in a kiss that sears through Akaashi’s body. Flames burst across his face, spreading down his neck and into his tightening chest. The fire pools low in his stomach, and he presses harder against Bokuto, deepening the kiss.

Bokuto’s lips are soft and pliant. They move across Akaashi’s with a tenderness that belies the tight grip of his hands at Akaashi’s waist. Akaashi opens his mouth, slotting his lips around Bokuto’s lower one, biting down with a soft dig of his teeth. Bokuto grunts quietly, his hips tilting toward Akaashi. There’s a bulge hardening in his jeans, evident against Akaashi’s clothed thigh. Akaashi resists a smile and moves his leg, pushing up against that bulge.

Bokuto gasps, interrupting the kiss, but Akaashi doesn’t pull away. Instead, he slips his tongue into Bokuto’s mouth, tasting him eagerly, as he trails his nails down Bokuto’s abdomen to his hipbones where they peek above the waistband of his jeans. He strokes the warm skin there, feeling the light sheen of sweat that’s gathered. Bokuto moans, his hands moving down to grip Akaashi’s own hips.

“Akaashi.” Bokuto’s voice is low, thick with desire.

The fire in Akaashi’s stomach grows hotter, and he leans back just enough to tug Bokuto’s shirt up over his head. Bokuto leans forward once more for a kiss, but Akaashi pushes him back against the door, shaking his head.

“ _Akaashi_.” Bokuto’s voice is a whine now, and he wrinkles his nose.

“Wait,” Akaashi says calmly, stepping back. He slips out of his jacket, folding it over the back of Bokuto’s desk chair. He loosens his tie then, pulling it off and laying it over the jacket. He begins on the buttons of his shirt, but Bokuto launches himself off the door, reaching around him from behind to lay his hands on Akaashi’s.

“I want to do it,” he says quietly in Akaashi’s ear.

Akaashi shivers. He lowers his hands, turning around to allow Bokuto to work the buttons of his shirt out of their holes. Bokuto ducks down, placing small kisses along Akaashi’s torso from his collarbone to his navel, as he unbuttons the shirt. Akaashi looks down at him, resting his hand in Bokuto’s hair. He shivers at the feel of his warm, wet lips brushing against his heated skin.

Closing his eyes, he inhales shakily, as Bokuto thumbs open the front of his pants and tugs them down slightly. He places his mouth around the bulge in Akaashi’s briefs, sucking on it gently. Akaashi reaches behind him to grab the back of the chair, trembling at the friction. His hips start to tip forward, and Bokuto takes them in his hands, holding him steady, as he tongues the bulge until it’s soaked through.

Akaashi’s entire body feels like it’s on fire, and the desire for more courses through him so strongly, that when Bokuto leans back, he finds himself jerking his hips forward, seeking to reclaim that warmth and pleasure.

“Bokuto-san,” he gasps, opening his eyes to look down at the man kneeling in front of him.

Bokuto lifts his head to give Akaashi a happy grin, before he pulls down Akaashi’s briefs just enough for his erection to spring free, fully hard already. He begins to lavish it with his tongue, licking up one side and then the other. Akaashi pants, his heart pounding so loudly in his chest he can feel the beat of it reverberating throughout his body. It’s a pulse that drives that heat to burn brighter, and when Bokuto finally covers the head with his lips and gives a hard suck, Akaashi almost comes right then. His hips jerk forward, and he cries out sharply.

“Fuck, Bokuto-san!”

Bokuto pulls away with another grin, moving his hand to hold Akaashi then, rubbing his thumb along the slit of the tip, through the pre-cum gathering there.

“Do you want me, Akaashi?” he asks.

“Y-yes, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi breathes, staring dazedly into those bright golden eyes.

Bokuto bites his lip then, tilting his head. “Do you want to take me?” he asks, his hand moving away, as he looks up at Akaashi.

Akaashi pauses, though the blood is still rushing through his ears. He wonders at first if he might’ve misunderstood.

“You want me to top?” he asks to clarify, keeping his voice as steady as possible.

Bokuto grins sheepishly. “If that’s okay with you? I thought I’d like to try . . .”

Akaashi can’t help but smile at the tentatively hopeful look in Bokuto’s eyes. He reaches down to pull Bokuto’s hand away. He steps out of his shoes then, realizing he forgot to before (admittedly he’d been rather distracted). He sheds the rest of his clothes, doing his best to ignore the way Bokuto’s eyes are watching his every movement. He resists the urge to curl into himself self-consciously, reminding himself that this is Bokuto. They’ve done this enough times by now that he’s comfortable around him.

He turns to fix Bokuto with a level gaze, wondering how exactly he’d like to fuck his boyfriend.

“Hm, from behind?” he murmurs to himself, touching his chin in thought.

Bokuto’s eyes widen, and his throat bobs. He jumps to his feet, quickly pulling off his own shoes and socks. “Yes, Akaashi, _fuck please_ ,” he says, hopping on one foot and then the other. In his haste to kick off his pants, he trips and falls to the floor.

Akaashi laughs, moving to kneel beside him. He reaches out to run his fingers through Bokuto’s hair slowly, pursing his lips as he pictures Bokuto beneath him, trembling, begging for more . . .

“Get on the bed,” he says firmly, disguising his need by pitching his voice lower.

Bokuto nods, quickly standing and moving to the bed, now naked. Akaashi watches him, admiring the way his back muscles move beneath his skin. The curve of his ass is distracting, and Akaashi finds himself staring at it, his fingers twitching absently against his thigh.

“Uh, Akaashi?” Bokuto says, biting his lip as he looks back at Akaashi.

Shaking himself out of his daze, Akaashi moves to the bed, kneeling at the foot of it on the floor. Sometimes he can’t believe that Bokuto is his boyfriend. He’s beautiful in a way most people aren’t, and his muscles . . . Akaashi trails his hands up Bokuto’s calves to his thighs, gripping them to pull him closer to the edge of the bed. He leans forward then, pressing his nose into the inside of Bokuto’s thigh. He kisses it gently, before running his tongue along the warm skin, nipping it with his teeth. Bokuto twitches, and Akaashi can hear a soft moan from above.

He smiles, before biting more firmly, listening to Bokuto’s whine as he gives a hard suck against the skin. He continues this until Bokuto is trembling and he’s sure to leave a bruise. Moving on, he lifts higher on his knees, gently pulling apart Bokuto’s ass cheeks in order to press his lips against his entrance. Bokuto inhales so sharply, Akaashi can feel the shudder move through him. He fights another smile, instead running his tongue along the rim of the hole, flicking against it, as Bokuto begins to squirm.

“Akaashi, A-Akaashi,” he whimpers, his toes curling.

Akaashi remains methodical in his ministrations. He sucks gently, sticking his tongue in just a couple centimeters, before pulling out to continue along the rim, until Bokuto has the pillow gripped in his teeth and is growling in frustration. Akaashi can’t help but grin, pleased to have reduced Bokuto to such a quivering mess with only his mouth. He stands, looking over Bokuto’s quivering form, and he bends to press a small kiss between Bokuto’s shoulder blades.

“Where’s your condoms and lube?” he asks.

Bokuto turns his face from the pillow. It’s flushed, and his eyes are glazed over. Akaashi feels his member twitch slightly in response to that look, and he quickly looks away, as Bokuto points to the bedside table. He crosses over, finding the lube and choosing a condom, before returning to the foot of the bed. Bokuto’s still slumped over it, and Akaashi smiles, as he runs his fingertips down the slope of Bokuto’s spine.

“You look so good like this, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says quietly, moving to pour lube over his fingers.

Bokuto rests his head against the pillow grinning faintly. “Yeah? Well, I always do, so that’s no surprise,” he says confidently.

Akaashi laughs softly, moving to sit on the bed next to Bokuto, turned toward him. He leans down to kiss his shoulder, trailing tiny kisses across his shoulder blade, as he begins to massage the still wet and puckered entrance with his finger. Gently, he pushes inside, and Bokuto turns his face back into the pillow to groan.

“ _Akaashi_ ,” he says, strained and broken, as Akaashi begins to move his finger.

“I-I really like you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi murmurs against Bokuto’s flushed skin. Hearing Bokuto’s voice, so needy and desperate is sending his blood swirling, throbbing quickly through his veins, and he _aches_ , but he knows he can’t surround himself with Bokuto just yet. Instead, he focuses on the pull and push of his finger, the tight heat of Bokuto around the digit. And as he begins to insert a second finger, Bokuto lifts his hips slightly to meet it, and Akaashi’s throat tightens.

“I really like you too, Akaashi,” Bokuto says breathlessly, his voice hovering between a whine and a moan.

Akaashi hides his smile in Bokuto’s shoulder. He carefully spreads his fingers, scissoring them to press against Bokuto’s walls, stretching him further. He moves his head down then to rest it on Bokuto’s back, listening to the rapid beat of his heart, his own heart pounding in reply. He closes his eyes, pressing a third finger into Bokuto after a moment. Bokuto groans, and Akaashi feels the sound vibrate through his back and into his own chest.

“Fuck, Akaashi, I-I need—” Bokuto cuts off, as Akaashi pushes deeper.

“Yes, Bokuto-san?” he asks, lifting his head to look into Bokuto’s flushed face. He gently pushes back Bokuto’s hair with his free hand, it now hanging limp around his temples, dampened by sweat.

“Fuck, Akaashi, _fuck_ me already.” Bokuto wrinkles his nose, as if offended.

Akaashi laughs quietly, drawing his fingers out of Bokuto carefully. Bokuto gasps, biting his lip. Akaashi stands, and Bokuto turns his hips slightly, revealing his erect and dripping member. Akaashi pauses, watching Bokuto’s hand move to his member, wrapping around it, sliding through the pre-cum in smooth, quick strokes. Surprisingly, Akaashi feels a small surge of irritation. He reaches down to swat Bokuto’s hand away.

“But _Akaashi_ ,” he whines, curling his hand into a fist.

“ _I’m_ going to make you feel good, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says calmly, and a thrill of something he doesn’t quite recognize squirms low in his stomach. “So you’re not allowed to touch yourself.”

Bokuto pouts, jutting out his lower lip. “But—”

Hit with sudden inspiration, Akaashi moves to the tie lying over his jacket on the chair. He picks it up, sliding it slowly across his palm in contemplation. Bokuto’s eyes widen, as Akaashi turns back to him.

“Bokuto-san, will you allow me to tie your hands with this?” Akaashi asks, his heart thudding faster in his chest.

Bokuto seems to be at a loss for words. He slowly nods, clasping his hands together in front of him. Akaashi smiles shakily, his breath catching in his throat, as he steps forward to wrap the tie around Bokuto’s wrists. He ties it off loosely but tight enough that Bokuto won’t wiggle out of it.

“On your stomach,” Akaashi commands then, and Bokuto complies without a sound, rolling back over and propping himself up on his elbows, his tied wrists resting on the mattress below his face. Akaashi stands behind him at the foot of the bed, opening the condom to slide it on. He grabs the lube once more, making sure it’s spread generously over his member. His hands move then to grasp either side of Bokuto’s hips and lift them up. Bokuto’s heavy, but Akaashi’s always been stronger than he looks.

He moves one hand around to grasp Bokuto’s member, slippery with pre-cum. He tugs on it slowly, as he begins to rut against Bokuto’s ass, sliding his length between his cheeks, biting his lip as a low moan catches in the base of his throat, stuck against the lump there. He swallows hard, closing his eyes as he allows himself to sound his pleasure at the friction.

“ _Bokuto-san_.”

“Ahh, _Akaashi_.”

Akaashi’s hand tightens automatically at the sound of his name on Bokuto’s lips. Bokuto’s back bows, as he presses his hips back against Akaashi’s. Akaashi pulls his hand away from his length then, lining himself up to push into Bokuto, slow and careful. A low groan forces its way out of his throat immediately as Bokuto’s tight walls clench around him. Bokuto’s own groan nearly drowns out his own. It’s loud, guttural, and Akaashi’s hips jerk in response, pushing deeper into Bokuto sooner than he meant to. He inhales sharply, as Bokuto cries out.

“I’m sorry, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says breathlessly, his heart pounding erratically. His whole body is throbbing, heat pulsating through him, causing his legs to tremble. Still, he pauses, runs his hand slowly up Bokuto’s back, trailing through the sheen of sweat glistening on his flushed skin. He buries his fingers in Bokuto’s hair, stroking gently. “Are you okay?”

“Fuck, Akaashi,” Bokuto gasps, lifting his head at Akaashi’s touch. He glances over his shoulder at Akaashi, chest heaving, and his eyes are like molten gold, dark with lust. “You feel _good_. Keep-keep going.”

Akaashi nods, his nerves settling at that reassurance. He smiles faintly, pulling back and then pushing forward once more in shallow thrusts. Bokuto grunts softly, as he rolls his hips back to meet Akaashi’s movements. It doesn’t take them long to get into a rhythm, and Akaashi’s chest feels tight, as he struggles to breathe past the throb of the heat and the rapid pound of his heart. 

Bokuto’s arms shift, and he strains against the tie around his wrists. “Akaashi,” he whimpers. “I-I need . . . you need to touch me.”

“Of course, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi murmurs, moving his hand around once more to grasp Bokuto’s dripping member. He gathers the liquid in his palm, before sliding it up and down quickly in solid tugs that match the push and pull of his thrust.

Bokuto whines, his hips pushing harder back against him. Akaashi gasps as he finds himself burrowing deeper now. Bokuto’s hot, tightening around him, and the noises he’s making rings in Akaashi’s ears, making him feel lightheaded. He begins to lose track of what sounds are emanating from his own mouth, his jaw slack, as he pushes faster against Bokuto, feeling the build of tension within him and eager to find that release.

“A-Akaashi, _Akaashi_! R-Right there, o-okay. Right _there_.”

Bokuto’s words come through Akaashi’s haze, and he bites his lip, lowering his head and frowning in concentration, as he begins to push against that same spot, over and over, as Bokuto begins to unravel beneath him. He’s quivering, his mouth open, low, filthy groans sounding from deep in his chest.

“Akaashi, Akaashi, _Akaashi_.”

“ _Bokuto-san_.”

It’s too much, hearing his name being said in that needy, broken voice over and over. He tightens his grip in Bokuto’s hair, rubbing his other hand faster against Bokuto’s length, which is now leaking over his fingers, dripping onto the sheets beneath him. Bokuto gasps, choking on what sounds like a sob, and then he’s climaxing, clenching tighter around Akaashi as his body tenses and trembles, and he spills over Akaashi’s hand, as his hips buck back against him.

“Akaashi, Akaashi,” Bokuto murmurs, sagging against the mattress.

Akaashi grimaces, pulling his hand out of Bokuto’s hair to grip his hip, holding it tightly as he feels himself tipping over the edge. He thrusts hard, once, twice, and then he’s bowed over Bokuto’s sweaty, heaving form, lips parted in a soft cry, as his body shakes and he comes hard into the condom inside of Bokuto.

His legs are still quaking as he carefully pulls out of Bokuto and slips off the condom. He ties it off and throws it away, grabbing a box of tissues before collapsing onto the bed beside Bokuto. He gently unties Bokuto’s wrists, glad to see that they’re only slightly red. He bends to kiss them gently, before taking the tissues and moving to clean everything as best he can.

Bokuto slumps over onto his side, eyes closed, still breathing hard. Once everything is as clean as it’s going to get, Akaashi moves over to fit himself against Bokuto’s chest, tucking his head beneath Bokuto’s chin.

“Was I good?” Bokuto asks softly, wrapping his arm around Akaashi’s waist to pull him closer.

They’re both sweaty, and Akaashi knows they can both use a shower or a bath, but he lets himself rest against Bokuto for the moment, closing his eyes and breathing in his scent. It’s not exactly pleasant considering their recent activity, but it’s comforting nonetheless.

“Yes, Bokuto-san. You were good,” Akaashi says patiently, knowing it was somewhat ridiculous for Bokuto to ask that when he’d done all the work. But it’s something he’s come to expect from Bokuto whenever they have sex.

Bokuto’s hand trails slowly up and down his back, his fingertips running lightly across the bumps in his spine. Akaashi shivers, snuggling closer on instinct, melding as best he can into Bokuto’s warmth.

“You were amazing, Akaashi. With your violin, I mean. I mean, here too, but I wanted you to know that I thought your playing was incredible. You’re so incredible, you know?”

Akaashi feels his cheeks warming even more than they already are. He buries his face in Bokuto’s collarbone, fighting the stupidly happy grin that’s threatening to overtake his normally stoic features.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san. You’re . . . you’re incredible too.”

Bokuto laughs, his chest shaking against Akaashi. “I am, aren’t I? We make such a great couple. I’m so happy you’re my boyfriend, Akaashi.”

Akaashi can’t help but smile now, and he moves his hand to touch Bokuto’s cheek, as he leans back to look up at him. He kisses him gently then, lingering a moment before pulling away to meet Bokuto’s adoring gaze.

“I’m happy too.”

**Author's Note:**

> * Yuuka means "gentleness, superiority" and "flower," which I thought fit well for my image of Akaashi's mother in this AU
> 
> http://shions-heart.tumblr.com/


End file.
